Breaking Fame
by Emogoth Faggot Rekt
Summary: Cuck Logan Perdue vs Awesome President slayer Matthew Rowlette in a awesome battle of betrayal. Warning: Contains strong sexual content, violence, nudity, profanity to the max, if you're a liberal cuck or a snowflake don't read this. Also, if you're a feminist you don't want to read this, your period will start early and you'll commit suicide.


**A/N: This is a story my brother posted back in 2016 on Wikipedia. He has yet to make a account, but if he does, I'll tell you it. All credit goes to him. I don't own anything in this story. My brother wrote it. Hope you enjoy!**

The fake ass Squad2015-2016 Wikia

Table of Contents

The Fake Ass Squad 2015-2016/Breaking Fame.

Story of a Kendama wearing fucker a Alien and a bunch of other fake people.

The story: (Chapter's 1-11 Are Prologue Chapters/Backstories,But Highly Recommended To Read to understand the Story,but if you just want the hollywood shit and forward read from chapter 12)

Prologue:November 2014, one night Logan Perdue woke up in the middle of the night,he had problems sleeping due to him being a in the closet homosexual and his parents were rich mormans that didnt condone "faggot heathens".As he sat on his bed thinking about the crush he had on Sam Mcormick,he saw his favorite toy ever,a kendama! He grabbed it and started jerking it off and turned on some emo music.He started cutting himself to the emo music and then he pulled down his pants and took the kendama and shoved it up his ass.After he made himself cum with his anal fetish he finally was sleepy,then he went to bed and dreamed about big black cock.The next day he woke up,very happy from the orgasms he had last night,he rushed to the shower before anyone else did because he felt guilty and wanted to shower his sins off.While he took his hot steamy shower he started praying to joseph smith,"joseph,make me straight!".He yelled.His mother walked by and said "Logan are you okay".Logan said "Mom im fine".Then she walked off.His mom was 5'7 had a rocking body and all the kids at pasco high wanted to give her that fat cock.Her name was Renee Perdue,Logan has other siblings but they wont be included in this story,because they dont matter and there to retarded to make fun of.Anyway back to Logans shower.Logan then started thinking about joseph smiths cock and fingered his asshole and stroked his cock to it.Then he cummed.After he got out of the shower he went to his room to put on some of his hipster clothes.He loved kendamas and hipster clothing.He put on his hipster clothes that had rips in his jeans to show how emo dedicated he is.He wore a shirt saying joseph smith is life.Then he put on some high top emo boots.Now all he needed was his ass fingering Kendama.After he got all hipstered out he went downstairs and saw some Renee Perdue smelling pancakes.He then saw His dad Who was a tall sexy 6'1 Man Named Dan Perdue.Logan jerked off to him every night.He walked in and asked logan how are you doing? Your mom said you seemed tense this morning.Logan then lied and said"Last night i had a coming with Joseph smith,I am tired of the lifestyle i been living lately,like smoking weed with Sam and Cussing,I was praying to Joseph smith in the shower because i was pissed off with myself"."Its okay son" said Dan.After Breakfast His Parents took him to his school Pasco High.It was full of mexicans and shitty people.Logan got out of his car and started walking to the entrance,his crush/bestfriend sam was there waiting for him.As he approached Sam,Sam had a smile on his face like they were up to no good.Sam was 5'7-5'8 ish,did alot of drugs, fucked fat crack whores and tought logan how to be a juvenile deliqueant."What sam why are you smiling?".Said logan.Sam replied"I got weed".Logan smirked then said"Lets smoke it at lunch?".Sam said "Yeah Man,just wish we had some food".Logan lied and said "dont worry i got some money,we will go to albertsons".Then Sam said "okay".Kinda questioning if logan was being truthful or not.3 hours later:It was lunch time.Sam and Logan met at the entrance again.Logan and Sam Walked to albertsons.As they got in Sam asked "wheres the money?".Logan said "do not worry man i got it".Sam replied "You better,i dont steal anymore,you can do that shit on your own".Logan then said dont worry were not.Sam then said "okay ill wait for you at the cash regrister".Then logan said "dont worry man were not gonna get caught!"Then sam gave up and said "Alright but im not stealing".Logan said "thats fine".So logan stole all the food and drinks they wanted,some mtn dew,some candy,some chips.Logan shoved it down his pants.Then as they were walking out some cop came in looking for a wanted prison suspect that was around here 20 minutes ago,but as he bumped into logan, all the food fell out of logans pants.The cop then stared at him and said "What you stealing?".Then smirked.Then logan screamed "It was sam this guy right here,he made me do it he said if i didnt he would kick my ass!".The cop started laughing his ass off and Sam screamed fuck you to Logan.The cop then handcuffed them both and said "Your going to juvie".Logan started crying.But as the cop arrested them and took them in a car sam felt different,logan and sam both were sitting in the back seat cuffed.sam got super mad,really really mad and turned a different color and his cuffs broke,then took the cop and grabbed him by the neck and choked him to death and then he looked at logan,stared him in the eye and threw logan out of the car,and logan went flying through the air and the cuffs fell off,Logan was panicking,Since it was so traumatic he fainted.3 Hours later he woke up in his lawn,his mom "asked are you okay?".And logan replied "yeah im fine".And From that day Logan and Sam were not friends anymore,And they never spoke about this to anybody again.

Chapter 1:December 4 2014.Matt Rowlette sat at his grandmas house very sad but holding the tears in,His grandpa Died on December 2 of cancer.His grandpa tought him everything about computers,he was going through a heartbreak with a girl and his grandpas death.He didnt know what to do.He was only 14 years old.His Grandma Lori was 5'4 and very thin.Matt was always a foul mouthed kid but in the next couple months you see the peak of what he really can offer you.From 2014-2015 he grew 5'3.5-5'5.5 2015-2016 5'5.5-5'7.5.His final height was reached in 2019 being 6'0.75.He always looked taller then he was so he knew he was gonna be tall,he always wanted to be tall but for half of his teen years till he was 16-17 he was not that tall.He had Brown Hair it always was long in different styles.But lets get back to the story.Moments later his grandma took him to the viewing of Grandpas death (take in mind that this is his first time seeing a dead body)As him and his grandma showed up to the viewing service,They were greeted by a Fat Guy with glasses wearing a tuxedo,The fat fuck tried flirting with his grandma alot but she just passed it off.As they got to the service room,there they walked to his body,as Matt finally saw a dead body for the first time,his own grandpa.He tried holding it in but as soon as they left he exploded into tears and his grandma held him.That day he was so stressed.When he went home his nemisis/friend Mackie Turner messaged him,he said come over I got some weed.Matt said fuck it.so he walked to Mackies house.Mackie opened the door,he was high as fuck."Yo matt" lets get in here and smoke some dope.Matt said what the hell.Mackie had a huge head,was 5'9 and had a receding hairline.As they went in,loud rap music blared.It was Matts type of music.Mackie said "matt sit down and relax,this shit is bomb,you will not be a depressed whiny little bitch anymore and you will fucking love music".Matt gave mackie a glare and said "fuck off jimmy neutron".Then mackie passed him the blunt and matt put it in his mouth kinda scared,and then mackie lit that shit and matt started sucking and sucking.He felt good.But he didnt care for weed that much yet until later on.That day was the start of Matts criminal phase.

Chapter 2:January 30 2015.Matt sat at home talking to Mackie And Trevor.Trevor said he was gonna steal his moms car tonight.Trevor was actually a good friend of matts.They known each other since 2013.Trevor was a 6'0 hunk man with a big fat cock and all the bitches loved him,but he was also very drake like.Matt doubted that trevor would do it,and so did mackie.But To Their suprise since it was to pick up some girl and get some pussy,He did.That night Trevor pulled up to Matts house and Mackie was in the car smirking,probably making fun of matt.Matt glared.then entered the car.They drove off to the girls house.But the car ride was retarded as hell.Mackie was drunk as fuck,and he was talking shit to everyone.Matt said "Shut the fuck up".Then mackie said "you need to chill out,take this".It was a weed edible rice krispy treat.Matt glared,then took it.It didnt kick in until after they reached the girls house.As they reached the girls house the music blaring in the car made Matt go insane,he was the happiest he ever have been in his life and he was feeling it.They exited out the car.Typically the girls raced towards trevor.One was a fat bitch,one was a thick bitch,another was a skinny bitch.Matt didnt get any of them.Mackie got the fat bitch.Trevor got the skinny and thick one.As they got into the car the girls roasted matt the whole time.the fat bitch was the moutheist,she was 6'2 350 pounds,her name was cock lover,then the thick bitch named stephanie was 5'5 and 130 pounds,she was decent looking and she called matt a autistic retard.Then the skinny bitch named pamela was 110 and 5'0.They never stopped roasting matt.Matt then called Trevor a faggot and The fat girl bitch smacked matt in the face with her alien like titties.Later that night Mackie got raped by the fat bitch and was screaming for help.And That night was the night Matt finally loved drugs and decided he needed them for depression.

Chapter 3:April 20th 2015.

Mackie messaged Matt,wanting to hang,Matt had nothing to do,so mackie went to matts house and they took the bus to the mall.

While they were on the bus a kid named Logan Perdue Messaged Mackie to chill,Matt was sitting next to mackie,so he saw everything he was doing.Matt asked Mackie who logan perdue was and mackie replied "just some kid i have hung with a couple times".Mackie replied to logan on messenger "were going to the mall sorry man".Logan replied "im already there haha,lets chill?".Mackie said fine.When they went to the mall,they met up with this kid.They waited at the food court.Then Mackie pointed out to a dorky looking kid with glasses that was the tall version of harry potter but wore hipster clothes and a kendama.He was about 6 foot.As logan approached them he was like "whats up bro hongs".Matt And Mackie laughed.They walked around and then went inside zumiez,matt saw a hat he really wanted.Matt asked the dorky hipster if the hipster could steal it for him and to matts suprise logan said "yes".And stole it.Then they left that store.And Logan said "now its your turn when we get to jcpennies steal me a shirt".Matt hesistated but he did it.And That Day Matt knew how to steal.

Chapter 4:May 7th 2015.

A couple weeks after the two 3 all became good friends and partners in crimes,shoplifting after shoplifting.They all snuck out one night.They Met at walmart.As they all see each other.Logan smirked and said "I have a plan".Matt said "what".Logan replied,"i know this sounds crazy but were about to rob a bank and get away with it,it will be the best heist ever".Matt laughed.Mackie smirked.Then Logan said "im serious".Matt and Mackie followed along,they made it to this atm at a bank and logan said watch this.He took off his backpack and pulled out a bat and crowbar and smashed the shit out of it.Matt And Mackie joined in.There cut was 1000$ each.Once the atm was broken and the money fell out,they all started dancing and singing "probably got alot of other bitches owe you favors!!!".It was a song lyric from or nah by the weeknd.They then all walked home and jumped up.

Chapter 5:May 21 2015

Weeks after the heist.Matt Had his money stashed somewhere in his room safe,still didn't use it.His dream was to be a rapper,he wanted to spend it on a studio.

As he walked around his house he was looking for his ps4,he went to his room and checked after not finding it,he gave up.His mom came home,His mom was 5'3 and 135 pounds..Matt was sitting in his room.He walked out,he asked his mom "were is my ps4".She replied "i let your dad borrow it.He needs it".Matt replied."Fuck you cunt!,hes gonna sell it and he abused me for years.His mom then rushed over to him to slap him and he ran to his bedroom door and closed it on her and she opened up and his leg accidently hit her stomach and she raced to the phone saying she was gonna call the police and he said no.the cops came,arrested matt,he served 21 days.

Chapter 6:June 25 2015.A week after Matt was released,no one was home at his house.He was all alone.Logan messaged matt asking if he wanted to hang.Matt replied "yes".Logan then walked to matts house.The doorbell rang.Matt opened the door.It was Logan.They hung out for a bit.

Chapter 7:July 1st.Logan was changing,he started to get popular and hang with popular people.He started to despise Matt,think of him lower.Even though he used to think Matt was higher then him.

Chapter 8.September 10 2015 First day of school at pasco high: (Freshman for Matt) (Senior for Logan)

Matt and Logan met at the school entrance At Pasco High.

As they met up,logan said "hey matt!".Matt said hey logan!.

Then all of sudden Trevor appreared.

He was with his little brother who looked like the retarded version of him.His brothers name was Hayden.He was 5'8,and as skinny as a crackhead.

They all hung out for a bit.Hayden was very quiet.Logan was rambling about this kid named Reed Tupper being weird and a rapist.

Then they headed to class.

Matt met his New Teacher Mr Buttenhoff,And the aid Ms.Rowe.

Matt was in the criminal class.Theres a class for people that get in trouble alot.

He was not retarded,actually very intellgiant.Just lost.

The whole day was fine Mr.Buttenhoff was pretty chill,He was about 5'9 looked alot like Whiteboy7thst but was ripped.after that he went on home.He was bored on facebook and Logan talked mad shit about this kid Reed,and he wanted to check out Reed so he messaged him.They ended up having a pretty good conversation.

Chapter 9:october 3rd 2015

Mackie mesasaged Matt "lets hang,skip school".Matt Agreed.They met up at mcdonalds.Then Mackie said,"you wanna get super high?".Matt replied "sure".Mackie replied "alright lets steal some delcium cough syrup then."After they stole the cough syrup Matt was tripping balls and ended up in the hospital.Turns out your only supposed to drink 1 or a half of a bottle.Mackie thought it would be funny to make him drink 2.it was 3 days before his birthday.his mother was pissed.

Chapter 10:January 30th 2016.Matt Logan And Mackie all planned meeting up and buying drugs after school.It was Friday.

After school they all met up.They then mobbed around all day doing stupid things.Then night time hit,mackie wanted a bottle,he would not steal it him self,either would logan.So they forced Matt to.He ran in got one from albertsons succesfully.Then Logan and mackie thought it would be funny to fuck over matt."Matt go get one from rite aid the one with a sensor,they dont call the cops,just run".Said Logan.So Matt Did.When the sensor went off he ran,and the rite aid guy ran after him and he was caught.

Chapter 11:February 5th 2016

Its been A week in juvie.Today was court.Matt was filled with anger.he hated Logan.He hated mackie.He knew the criminal lifestyle was not worth it.He was done.

Matt sat in his juvie room depressed.Then the intercome speaked and said Matt some teachers from pasco high are here to see you.It was Mr buttenhoff.

They talked and Matt said im done with this,and thats when Matt And Buttenhoff really started to connect.After he gotout through that whole school year he stopped being bad,mr buttenhoff always came to him,he was like a father to Matt.To bad Buttenhoff moved to walla walla after freshman year and Matt moved to richland.Throughout the year Matt And Reed Built up a relationship talking about wanting to be famous and musicians.They talked about it all summer to.They first hung out in november,but thats another story.They hung out a couple times in the summer to,and a couple times in the school year.Unforntuantely they couldnt go through with there Dream because Reed was going off to the navy to help his college get paid for.

Chapter 12 2019 January 1st.Its been 3 years since Matt has seen his best friend Reed,i know the story at first has been very fast paced and you dont know alot about the characters but you will when we get farther into the story.these are just unimportant summaries of the story,which is really now starting.Those were backstories.Now its time for the plot to go in.

Matt Rowlette sat in his room,listening to notorious big.Rehearsing rap lyrics and writing.He was now 6 feet tall,almost 6'1.He grew alot in 2017.He went from 5'8 to 6'0.

All of sudden Matts phone beeped.It was a messenger facebook notification.He slided open his phone,it was from Reed Tupper.Reed Said "Im back,and with a big suprise.Im outside your house".Matt jumped up happy as shit and ran through his house (he still lived with his mom) and opened the door.There was Reed outside his car waiting."Matt!" Screamed Reed."REED!" Screamed Matt."Whats up?" Said Reed."Not much man!".Replied Matt.They then hopped in Reeds car.They drove around for a little bit,discussing."Reed how was the navy".Said Matt."Horse shit,but im done I dropped out".Reed replied."Why bro".Said Matt.Reed replied"just done"."Were are we going man".Asked Matt."To my house,i got a suprise".Reed replied.While they were driving,they were stuck in traffic.All of sudden they saw some naked guy in the middle of traffic dancing and stroking his cock and rapping.It was..Logan Perdue.Matts ex best friend."Not this faggot".Said Reed.A Cop pulled up on Logan.Matt and Reed both smiled,getting ready to watch logan get arrested.But right as the cop tried arresting Logan,logan grabbed the cocks cop and the cop pulled down his pants and they started butt fucking.People got out of there cars and recorded.After the ass fucking and the green lights finally went,the cop and logan were left to there selves.Finally atlast Matt and Reed made it to Reeds house.They exited the car went inside,and went downstairs.Reed switched some lights on and it was a huge studio."This is my suprise!"Reed exclaimed! Matt started dancing.Reed then said "I know you got alot of lyrics for me saved in your head,and guess what i already got some beats!".They both sat down made some tracks.Put it on soundcloud.Then they waited.

Chapter 13: March 3rd 2019

Matt And Reed were at Reeds studio once again,waiting to see if they got any views.They turned on soundcloud and there mouth gasped,after two months,they didnt just get views but they were getting hella shared.Matt then asked Reed."How long has it been since you checked your soundcloud".About 2 months Reed replied.

What the fuck! Matt yelled.Reed then said "you dont check it either"."But your the owner!" Matt yelled."Reed yelled i know!".Then they heard a knock on the door,they went upstairs.They opened the door It was Donald Trump."Hey boys"! Reed wanted to punch trump so bad in the face.Trump won the election in 2016 and has been president for about 2.5 years.Reed Did not like Trump a bit."Look,i know alot of people do not like me,but im hear to offer you a record deal,you will both get a billion each,theres just one thing i need,im going to a speech conference in beaner like new mexico and i need you to make sure no ones gonna kill me,the beaners really wanna kill my ass,you will both be on a helicopter armed with weapons,it will be set in july,so what do you say?".Said Trump.Matt And Reed Took the deal.Reed then asked,"can you get me any bitch to fuck?"."Who did you have in mind?" trump replied."Renee Perdue!".Said Reed.Trump Replied "The mormans love me,i think i can get that arranged,hop in my car and ill drive you guys over to her house and try to set the mood".Matt And Reed Hopped in trumps car.They rode over to Renees.He knocked on the door,Dan was not home.Renees mouth dropped when she saw her hero Donald Trump.Donald trump motioned Matt and Reed to get out of the car.As they did,Donald and all of them went in.After hours of talking and making Renee laugh.Trump said "Renee your cute,and me and my boys got a question for you!"."Awe Thanks,whats the question"?.Said Renee.Trump replied "will you fuck me and my boys".Renee smiled and she dropped her pants and they all took turns on her and fulfilled the prohecy,Trump Recorded it on his iphone.Then They sent it to Logan Perdue.

Chapter 14.July 18 2019. Months after the deal they went on to be famous celebrities living the good life now.Matt And Reed Could not Believe they were famous.After getting no pussy for years and being depressed,they had everything,the drugs,the bitches the money.Matt And Reed were on youtube and were happy until they stumbled onto a youtube video named "Kendama walk".It was Logan Perdue he was rapping and saying "Watch me kendama walk,watch me suck your cock,let this party rock,your boyfriend likes the way i talk".Then the youtubers Onision And Keemstar were in the video and started shaking there asses to it.Keemstar then took his clothes off and Onision started fucking him in the ass.Logan was stroking his cock in the video."Who the fuck would produce this shit and get fame off of it".Said Reed "I got no idea"Said Matt.Then a Alien appeared on the screen and was shooting laser beams.It was Mackie Turner in a alien costume.Then the video ended.It had one million views.They are famous now.Then Reeds phone was beeping like crazy.They were facebook messenger notifications.It was from Sam Mcormick.Sam said "lets end logan".Matt and Reed exchanged glanses and they were like what the fuck.Then Matts phone beeped it was a phone call from Matts mom.Matt picked it up and said "Hello mom,whats up".His mom then said "Its rich,he beat me up".She was crying.Then Matt "screamed im gonna kill him!"Then Matts mom said "please dont"!.Then he hung up the phone.Then out of nowhere Sam appeared."I can take you to him".Said Sam.Matt and Reed both Jumped and screamed "what the fuck"."Its a long story,im gonna make a teleport you can jump through straight to rich".Matt and Reed exchanged glances and both said "what the hell,lets do it!".The 3 jumped through the teleport.They were at a park,Rich was smoking weed butt naked,taking it up the ass from Logan Perdue."Hey rich!,what do you think your doing to my mom".Yelled Matt. "Calm down matt".Reed said."No this fucker beat my mom".Said Matt.Logan then stopped fucking Rich.And Pulled Out a gun.Sam Threw Logan Back,tossed the gun at Matt,and Matt took the gun aimed at rich and Rich tackled matt,and started choking matt,and then matt pulled the trigger.Bang! Rich was dead.

Chapter 15 July 24 2019:Donald Trump Matt And Reed all sat in a helicopter together."You ready for this".Trump said.Matt said "Always been ready".The helicopter was dropping Trump off and then Matt and Reed Were supposed to aim from the sky with snipers to watch Trumps back.They dropped Trump off.And then watched with snipers.The speech conferance was full of anger and boos.Then 400 spics raced to the stand and the helicopter guy said here take this grenade launcher and handed them to Reed And Matt.And Matt And Reed hesistated but shot all the mexicans.After the massacre they picked Trump up.Trump hopped in the helicopter.Then said to Matt "good job,its nothing personal". "What do you mean?".Said Matt.Then he shot Reed in the chest and Reed fell out the helicopter."Your my bitch now" Said trump.Then trump handcuffed Matt and they were off to the white house.Once they made it to the white house.The helicoper landed,and there was Mackie,Logan,Onision,and keemstar staring at him."We paid more,we got more,and what we want,and what we wanted was you".Said Logan."Your a fucking traitor donald!"Said Matt.They Then Took Matt to a jail cell in the white house."Your execution will be in 24 hours".Said Trump.Then they all left somewhere else.Meanwhile as Reed fell through the air,Sam came out of nowhere with flying wings,and saved Reed.Reed was bleeding heavily so he past out.Sam Took Reed back to the studio.Sam pulled down Reeds pants and sucked his dick and replenished his blood with his magical powers.Reed woke up instantly."Trumps a traitor!,we must save matt".Said Sam."How am i still alive".Said Reed. "Does not matter,were teleporting to the white house,theres heavily guarded guards,take this assault rifle,i got my super powers".Said Sam.They teleported to the white house.The guards saw them instantly.Meanwhile Donald trump,Logan,Mackie,Keemstar and onision were a door away from Matts Cell.Everyone was having gay sex besides Mackie.Mackie Regretted what he had done in his head,but he couldnt let them know...

Chapter 16 July 24 2019:As Reed and Sam were fighting off guards and guards,Reed was shooting heavily armed swat team members in the white house,they kept going down and down,then sam pulled out his dick and it turned 12 feet and he bitch smacked all the guards.They than ran room to room till they saw Matts cell.Trump and everyone heard them and raced to them.Trump went beast mode and turned into a giant Chicken and Sam turned into a giant Penis and they fought each other.Mean while Logan ran to reed and Reed punched logan in the face,and then Onision took a razer blade and grabbed logan and they started fucking each other and cut there dicks off and got side tract from reed,Then reed pushed onision and logan and took there razor blade and sliced both there throats.After Sam and Trumps powerups stopped.They went back to human form and started fighting,and then Trump pulled out a gun and shot sam in the head.Sam was dead.Then mackie screamed "Im sorry reed and matt,forgive me for betraying you"!.And he ran towards trump and trump shot Mackie in his big alien head.Then Reed raced towards matt cell,and unlocked it.And Matt got out,Keemstar raced towards them both,and Trump aimed for Matts head Then Keemstar Jumped infront of Reed and Matt,and took the bullet and screamed "you guys are innocent,im a peice of shit!".Trump then screamed "God damn it!That was my last bullet!,Then Matt And Reed Raced towards trump,threw him on the ground and sliced his throat with razor blades.After that,They became President's of the United states Of Reed And Matt.The End.


End file.
